Fear Evil
by RoxburysMoon
Summary: The Ghostbusters have set off on yet another mission with a ghostly creature, but will they be able to defeat it this time? INTRODUCING A NEW CHARACTER- Roxanna Stantz (Ray's little sis)... PLEASE R & R! Chapters 1-5 are on here..look for the end soon!


Ghostbusters Fan Fiction!!!  
  
Characters: Roxy (short for Roxanna) Stantz. Age-21 Who is she? - Little Sister of Ray Stantz and has now befriended Egon Spengler and Peter Venkman. Roxanna and Ray are close because they had tough childhood's. Roxanna often comes to visit the guys.  
  
STORY NOTE BY AUTHOR: I've written this story based on the characters' personalities in the first Ghostbusters movie...you must also remember that I've changed a few things like ages, and also situations. I've wrote this according to how I would perceive each of these characters actions in each of the situations I put them into. I hope that you can understand this story and be able to enjoy it as I have greatly enjoyed writing it! =)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Hey Janine!" Roxanna Stantz called when she walked through the doors to the Ghostbusters headquarters.  
"Hello Roxanna, Ray's in the garage with Egon." Janine said looking up from her desk.  
"Thanks." Roxanna smiled darting off towards the garage.  
She ran into the garage and found Ray and Egon both working on the Ecto-1. Ray was underneath it and Egon was working on the engine from above it.  
"Having fun guys?!" Roxanna yelled over the loud noise.  
At the same moment Egon jumped and Ray jumped from underneath the car and banged his head.  
"Hello Roxanna." Egon said.  
"Hey Egon, how are ya?" Roxanna smiled.  
"Fine. Still shocked from that scare you just gave me." Egon laughed.  
While Roxanna had been talking to Egon Ray had pulled out from under the car and had walked up behind Roxanna. He put his hands over her eyes, "Guess who."  
"Ray!" Roxanna squealed.  
"How'd you guess?!" Ray laughed. "How are you Roxy?"  
"I'm good. How about you?" Roxanna said giving Ray a big hug and he returned it.  
"Great. What brings you here today little sis?" he smiled.  
"Can't I visit?" Roxanna said playfully punching her brother.  
"Yes, you can anytime." Ray replied smiling.  
"Thanks Ray, I don't know what I'd do without you." Roxanna said smiling.  
"I hate to be a bummer Roxy, but I have to get back to work." Ray announced.  
"OK, I'm going to go out front then for awhile. See ya later Ray." Roxanna said.  
"Alright I'll be done in a bit." he said turning back to his work.  
Roxanna walked out of the garage and back into the office. She was beginning to wonder where Venkman was if the other guys were in the garage, but she didn't have to wonder long.  
"Any calls Janine?!" Peter yelled coming down the stairs.  
"No, no calls at all." Janine said peering up from her desk.  
"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in!" Peter laughed putting his arm around Roxanna. "Hey Roxy how are ya?"  
"Great Peter. Why aren't you out helping Ray and Egon?" she asked.  
"Aw come on Roxy, you know those guys. They get into something together and you don't want to be around them." he replied.  
"So then what are YOU going to do, Peter?" Roxanna asked.  
"Oh, I guess I will just sit right here and wait to see if we get a call." he said sitting down in a chair.  
"You, Venkman, are lazy." Roxanna said playfully tugging on Peters cheek then turning to go to Janine's desk.  
"Hey Janine, do you need any help?" she asked.  
"No, business is down Roxanna. There's nothing to do." Janine said not even peering up from her desk.  
"Oh, OK." Roxanna said walking away from Janine's desk and taking a seat near Venkman.  
In about ten minutes the phone rang.  
"Ghostbusters." Janine answered. "Yes, yes, yes. They'll be right there." Janine hung the phone up and scribbled some stuff down then she shouted the famous words. "We got one!"  
The alarm started to go off and Egon and Ray ran into the office.  
"Guys, can I come?" Roxanna begged.  
"No, it's way too dangerous Roxanna." Ray replied.  
"Aw, please Ray!" she pleaded.  
"Ray's right Roxanna, it's too dangerous." Egon said.  
"Aw come on guys, Roxy's tough. Just let her go, only thing she'd have to worry about is you two, and I think she knows how to handle you guys." Peter said smiling and putting his arm around Roxanna.  
Ray looked at Peter, then at Roxanna. He thought for a few minutes then nodded. "OK, fine. You can go Roxy. Just please, you have to be careful I don't want anything happening to you!"  
Roxanna smiled and threw her arms around Ray. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the greatest brother ever Ray!"  
"You're welcome Roxy. Oh wait, I have something for you that I WAS saving." he replied. "Hang on. I'll go get it real quick.!"  
"Oh I see, I convince these guys to let you go and I get no thanks." Peter jested.  
"Aw, I'm sorry Venkman. Thank you, you're the best!" Roxanna said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey, I am aren't I?" he smiled.  
"Oh jeez!" Roxanna said slapping her forehead. "I shouldn't have said anything."  
"He's full of himself anyway Roxanna." Egon chimed in.  
Just then Ray hurried into the room holding a suit the same style as what the other Ghostbusters wore. "Here you go Roxy. This is yours now."  
Roxanna held it up and looked at it. It was a Ghostbusters suit with the name "Roxy" on it. "Oh Ray, I love it! Thank you so much!"  
"You're welcome, now hurry we gotta go!" he exclaimed.  
"Right! I'll be just a sec!" she said running into the bathroom to throw on her new suit.  
Roxanna came out and the guys looked at her. "Alright I'm ready."  
"Alright, hurry, let's go!" Egon said.  
They all got into the Ecto-1. Peter and Roxanna were in the back and Ray and Egon were in the front.  
"Hang on, this is going to be some serious shit!" Venkman exclaimed.  
So they took off to report to their job. Not knowing exactly what they were going to be handling at that moment. No job is too hard a job for a Ghostbuster though!  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Wow, this place is eerie!" Roxanna said looking at the large apartment building where they were to report to.  
They all got out and stood in front of the large apartment building. The guys strapped on their proton packs.  
"Alright, let's go see what the hell we're dealing with now." Peter said.  
"Good idea." Ray replied.  
They all walked into the building together and found the apartment manager.  
"Oh thank god you're here!" the manager exclaimed.  
"Yeah we're here, now what are we dealing with here?" Peter said surveying the area around him.  
"We've got something that won't leave the top floor. It's been tormenting the tenants for a week now. Can you guys get it away?" the manager asked.  
"Sir, we're professionals at this." Peter replied.  
"Alright, let's head upstairs." Ray said.  
They all nodded and walked up the stairs of the apartment building. Soon they had reached the top floor where the ghost was. The floor was empty except for trash and debris everywhere.   
"Where is it?" Roxanna asked.  
Ray grabbed Roxanna and stood her behind him. "Stay behind. It could be anywhere. Just stay behind me."  
Roxanna obeyed and stayed behind Ray. They kept walking down the hallway to the top floor until they reached a turn. At the turn they heard what sounded like growling.  
"There it is." Egon whispered pointing ahead to a huge monster looking creature with claws and fangs.  
"Get back Roxanna." Ray whispered.  
"Let's get this ugly thing." Peter said.  
Just as the guys were getting ready to fire at the creature Roxanna was pulled back by somebody. She gasped.  
"What are you doing up here?" the guy who had pulled her back asked.  
The guy was tall and strange looking. He had long brown hair and wore all black.  
"I'm with my friends here on business, what are you doing here, and why did you pull me back here?" Roxanna replied.  
The man laughed, "I live here of course. I just pulled you back because you don't look like you'd be one of them."  
The noise of the guys capturing the creature started getting louder.  
"Yeah well, I am. Now let me go." Roxanna said trying to wiggle her wrist out of the man's grasp.  
"Very well." the man said letting go.  
Roxanna watched as the guy turned the corner. The noise of the guys had stopped but she could hear them talking. She walked down to the corner the guy had turned to see if she could see where he went. She peered down the hall and there was no sign of him at all. She stood there puzzled about the mysterious man.  
"Roxanna!" she heard Ray shout. "Roxanna where are you?!"  
Roxanna ran down the hall back to where the guys were. "I'm right here Ray."  
"Where were you? You had me scared!" Ray said.  
"Yeah, don't do that again. Not smart." Peter *scolded.  
"It wasn't my fault guys. I was standing behind Ray and some guy pulled me back and had me by the wrist. He wanted to know what I was doing here. He let me go and walked down a hall, and when I looked to see where he went to he was gone." Roxanna explained.  
"There was a guy up here in this mess? You OK?" Peter asked astonished.  
"He took you?" Ray asked shocked.  
"Something's going on here. First the creature disappears out of nowhere before we can catch it, and now there is a guy up here who according to Roxy also disappears." Egon said.  
"The creature disappeared?!" Roxanna shouted.  
"Correct. We were just about to get it into the trap when it just vanished. Most unlike anything we've seen before." Egon replied.  
"This isn't good is it guys?" Roxanna said looking at the expressions on the guy's faces.  
Egon and Ray both shook their heads no. It wasn't good at all.  
"Aw come on! We've been able to handle what we would have considered the impossible. I bet we can handle this too." Peter said.  
"Venkman, I think you fail to see the importance of this situation. Until we are able to even figure out what is going on here there's no telling what we're in for and how much danger lies ahead." Ray replied.  
"Guys, we should go down and report to the manager." Roxanna announced.  
"Good idea Roxy. Let's go." Ray said.  
They all walked down the stairs of the building. All the while Roxanna felt watched. She wondered about the disappearance of the man and of the creature. She also wondered how dangerous the situation was going to be.  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Once they reported to the manager that they were unable to get the creature and also explained the importance of this situation they then suggested that the building be evacuated for safety purposes. The manager agreed and they went back to headquarters.  
The whole ride home everyone was quiet. They all didn't know what to think about the arising situation they had on their hands.  
"What are we going to do about this now?" Roxanna spoke up.  
"There's nothing we can do right now Roxy, at least until we find out more about this situation of course." Egon replied.  
Roxanna sat down and looked at her watch when she saw the time and considered how the rest of the night would be she decided she might as well go to bed then. "I'm going to go to bed now."  
"Night Rox." Peter said.  
"Night Venkman." Roxanna said giving him a hug.  
"Good night Roxanna." Egon smiled.  
"Good night Egon." she said giving him a hug too.  
"Get a good rest Roxy, see ya in the morning sis." Ray said giving Roxanna a hug.  
"I will Ray, good night." she said returning his hug.  
She turned and walked up the stair to the top of the building where the guys slept and lived. She had her own bed in a corner of the room. She even had a small dresser she kept there. Ever since they were old enough to move out Roxy always lived with Ray when she wasn't at school. She knew the guys didn't mind her being there.  
She changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She lay there thinking about what was going to come of this situation. She hoped it wouldn't be too bad.   
THE NEXT MORNING....  
Roxanna opened her eyes and heard the familiar snoring of the only other person that would be still sleeping at 10, Venkman. She smiled at his laziness. She got out of bed and rummaged through her dresser for something to wear that day. She chose a pair of flare jeans and a black tank top. She went into the bathroom changed, put on make-up, and fixed her long black hair up in a ponytail.  
She went down stairs and saw Janine gone and figured she must be helping out Ray and Egon in the office. Just as soon as she was going to head to the office there was a knock at the front doors.  
She walked to the doors to answer it. Before she could even ask what the person needed the same man she had been pulled back by yesterday entered.  
"Hello." the mysterious man smiled.  
"What are you doing here and what do you want?" Roxanna asked stepping back from the man.  
"I came here for you. I want to show you some things that I think might be useful to you and your friends." the man replied.  
"You have information on the creature?" Roxanna said becoming interested.  
"Yes, I can tell you how to solve this little problem." the man said.  
"I'll go with then. Just hang on a second." Roxanna said running to Janine's desk.  
She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down a note to Ray and the guys.  
"Alright I'm ready." she said walking to the guy.  
"Great." the guy smiled.  
LATER....  
Peter had finally gotten up at around 12 and walked down the stairs. He found the note that Roxanna had left tapped to the door. "Shit!" Peter shouted worriedly. He ran to share the note with the rest of the guys.  
"Oh my god.." Ray said after reading the note. "We have to get her!"  
"Perfect idea Ray, but just one question, where the hell do you suppose she is?!" Peter replied angrily.  
"Venkman calm down, I have an idea. We should check the old apartment building." Egon answered.  
"Good idea." Ray exclaimed still shocked from Peter's outburst, even though outbursts from Peter were normal. "Let's go!"  
They piled into the car to head off towards the apartment building.  
Meanwhile...  
Roxanna had followed the man back to his apartment and she had discovered his name was Trent Black. He took her into his room which was far beyond her definition of creepy! No sunlight shone through anywhere, the only light in the room was from scattered candles. In the middle of the room was a long but not very tall table that had a thick book on top of it.   
"Please, sit down." Trent said pointing to a black leather chair near the corner.  
"Thanks but-" Roxanna was cut off when Trent moved his hand and his eyes flashed. She was picked up and thrown into the chair.  
"That's better." Trent smiled evily.  
Roxanna was beginning to realize that she was in a good heap of trouble now. "What do you want with me Trent? I know you're not going to tell me information that will help my friends."  
Trent laughed and stood in front of Roxanna. "Oh my dear, I will tell you information that could help your friends. I am the controller of the demons that have been appearing. I bring them here using my skills of black magic. Your friends, my dear Roxanna, won't have much of a chance. For I am too quick for them. I also hold more power than they can handle."  
"No!" Roxanna screamed. "Don't hurt them! Please! Take me just don't hurt them!"  
Trent cupped his hands around Roxanna's face. "Oh I plan on taking you. I just don't plan on sparing your friends. You see, to have the power that I have, I must drain life out of others. That my dear is what I plan to do with you. Though you are very pretty, so I might just keep your soul around to be my bride."  
"Oh my god.." Roxanna whispered. She had tears of pure terror running down her cheeks.  
Trent leaned in and kissed Roxanna long and hard. The room went dark and Roxanna screamed at an ear piercing level. She then lost consciousness.  
IN THE CAR............  
"If she's hurt this is all my fault." Peter thought fighting with himself.  
"I just had to play cool and convince the guys to let her go, even when I KNEW it wasn't safe. I mean, you'd think the least I could've done after such a stupid move like that is watch her. No Venkman, you had to be your stupid self and not do anything, well I hope you're happy, look what mess you've started. You're real stupid you know, REAL stupid."  
Venkman slammed his fist on the door and slumped back. He had set himself on an anger, guilt trip. As he did often. He stared out the window and began to wonder exactly how big of a mess he had started.  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
As soon as they pulled up to the building Egon and Ray got out of the car while Peter lagged behind. He was too caught up in his own guilt to be in any bit of a hurry.  
Egon and Ray were both already strapping on their proton packs when Peter was just walking to the back of the car. Ray watched and he was annoyed to his highest point.   
"Venkman," Ray said approaching him. "You think you could speed it up a bit here?"  
"No Ray, I'll go at my own pace thank you." He replied.  
Ray's temper began to flare and he shot back angrily, "We wouldn't even have to be here if it wasn't for your big mouth, Peter! This whole mess is your doing!"  
At this Peter grew stiff, "Damnit Ray, don't you think I already know that?!"  
"Well it would seem that you didn't Venkman. If you gave a damn you might be going a little faster to get in there and fix what you started!" Ray shouted.  
"I do give a damn, Ray! I'm going, and maybe we'd be in there already if it wasn't for you bitching at me." Peter snapped while strapping on his proton pack.  
"Don't go trying to cover up your own mistakes, Venkman." Ray replied.  
Before Peter could reply Egon intervened. "If you guys want to save her then stop fighting and let's get in there now!"  
Peter and Ray agreed and stopped their bickering. They headed up the stairs to the building. Peter was behind Egon and Ray and accidntally tripped and fell on his way up the stiars. He was relieved Ray and Egon hadn't seen him. He stood up and brushed himself off and thought, "Get it together Venkman. Snap out of it!".  
Once inside they took the stairs up to the floor they had been at the day before. There was no sign of any creatures, nor was there any sign of Roxanna.  
"Over there, the doors open." Egon pointed to an opened door.  
Peter and Ray followed and they walked into the dark room. Ray and Peter pulled out their guns while Egon pulled out his flashlight to investigate.  
"What's that?" Ray pointed at the big opened book on a table in the middle of the room.  
Egon walked over and knelt beside it and started to investigate it, "It looks like some sort of spell book. Whoever owns this thing has to be a complete wacko. Some of the spells in here are just plain scary."  
"Well then this definetly has to be the root of the creatures that have been up here. Also, whoever owns this book must be the guy who has Roxanna." Ray replied.  
"At the moment that would make the most logical sense." Egon agreed.  
"Would one of you like to explain where she is then if this guy has her?" Peter asked.  
"Venkman, if I knew I would tell you. You know we're not going to be much help for Roxanna if we continue to argue like this. So please, drop the attitude." Egon said standing up to face Peter.  
Peter obeyed for then and dropped his attitude and started to search around the room. On the leather chair he found Roxanna's outfit she'd been wearing that day. He touched it shakily then called to Ray and Egon, "Guys, I found something."  
Ray and Egon ran over to his side. "What'd you-" Ray had to stop as soon as he looked at the blood on Peter's hand and his sister's clothers on the chair.  
"This isn't good." Peter said still staring at the blood on his hand that was evidentally Roxanna's.  
"There's no telling what he's done to her. For all we know she-" Ray caught himself and drew in a shakey breath. "For all we know she could be dead."  
"No Ray, we're gonna find her and she's going to be alright. You'll see. We'll do this. We have to.." Peter started trailing off as the reality that Roxanna could very well be dead already slapped him in the face hard.  
"Ray...Peter..." Egon was nervously calling behind them.  
"What?" they called back in unison.  
When they turned around they both nearly passed out at what they saw.   
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Roxanna's body floated in the air ahead on them. She was levitating above the ground length wise. Her head was tilted to the side and blood ran from cuts on her face. She was clothed in a long black dress.  
"No..." Ray said staring at his sister and wanting to fall over in horror.  
"Well isn't THIS lovely.." Peter scoffed.  
Ray couldn't take it anymore and ran towards Roxanna and as soon as he got right in front of her, her head shot up along with her arms. With that gesture Ray was sent flying back into a wall.   
"Ray!" Egon screamed.  
Peter glanced at Roxanna who remained in that position for a few more seconds then let her head and arms drop again. "Not good.." he whispered to himself while shaking his head in disbelief. He refused to believe that Roxanna may not come out of this.  
"Oww!" Ray screamed in pain.  
Ray's scream of pain snapped Peter back into reality and he started to go back to Ray. He walked slowly backwards still staring at Roxanna. He then turned around to see that Ray was hurt pretty badly. He was laying on the floor with Egon next to him, and he had cuts along his face and body where a glass mirror had fallen on him when he hit the wall. Blood was everywhere.  
"Ray, are you ok?" Peter asked nervously.  
"I'm hurt Venkman." Ray replied shakily holding a gash on his side, the blood pouring through his hand.  
Peter choked back a lump of anger, guilt and fear in his throat. Not only did he have to see Roxanna floating in the air who matter of factly wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for him, but he had to see his best friend lying on the floor bleeding all over the place. He'd had enough. He balled up his fists and turned around. "Alright, cut the shit and show your cowardly face! You hear me?! Come on! Show yourself!" he screamed.  
From behind Roxanna a dark figure of a man appeared. He reached up and pulled Roxanna into his arms. He brushed back her hair and kissed her quickly on the lips then said "Thanks darling."  
Peter's temper was way beyond angry at this point. He would stand by and watch no longer, he was going to take action. "Put her down now, or else!"   
Trent looked up and smiled, "Or else what? What do you really plan on doing? You think you're big and tough? Come on, try me! I DARE you...come on!"  
Without even speaking Peter took out his gun, aimed it at Trent's head and fired it. The beam didn't even affect him. Trent laughed at him for a minute then turned and started walking away with Roxanna. Within a few seconds they both disapeared.  
Peter stared blankly ahead of him for a few seconds. After he snapped out of it he turned to Egon and Ray. "Egon, did you see that?"  
"Yeah, I did, Venkman." he replied.  
"Well what the hell just happened here?" Peter questioned.  
"That's something I wish I had the answer to at this moment Venkman, but I don't." Egon replied.  
This time Peter didn't snap back at Egon, he just nodded. Then he turned his attention to Ray, "You OK?"  
"It's obvious I could be MUCH better than this." Ray replied.  
"Egon!!" A voice shouted from down the hallway.  
Egon looked up at Peter, puzzled, then Peter motioned for Egon to go check the hall. He walked out into the hall and looked down, before he knew it Janine came running up behind him.  
"Janine what are you doing here?" Egon questioned.  
"Well, I was starting to worry about you guys. I mean you hadn't come back yet and I wanted to see if everything was ok. Egon are you ok? Are you hurt?" Janine asked inspecting Egon.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. Ray's hurt badly though." Egon replied.  
"Oh no!" Janine cried. "Where is he?"  
"He's in the room Janine, but listen, you shouldn't.." Egon was cut off by Janine running into the room.  
Egon reluctantly followed into the room. Janine was crouched beside Ray who was looking worse every minute. Peter left Ray's side to approach Egon.  
"Egon, what are we going to do?" he asked.  
Egon stared at Peter, trying to think of something, but he could only get one idea into his head, the only idea that seemed logical to him at this point. "We have to get Ray out of here Venkman. If we don't we could loose him."  
Peter looked at Egon, then at Ray as if to be considering the idea in his head. He then nodded and replied, "Good idea. You go with Janine and you guys take Ray, and I'll stay here."  
"Wait a minute Venkman, why are you staying here?" Egon asked confused.  
"I need to stay here. What if Mr. Creepo comes back with Roxy?" Peter replied.  
"No, it's too dangerous Venkman. We don't even have a plan of attack here. In fact, we don't even know exactly what we're dealing with here. The only thing we do know is this guy is capable of great danger. You'd be risking your own life to stay here alone." Egon stated.  
"Egon, we risk our lives anytime we go out. The only one of us that's in certain danger right now is Ray. So go take him Egon. I can handle this." Peter counter stated.  
"Fine. I'll go, but as soon as I get Ray to the hospital I'm coming back here. Janine will stay at the hospital with Ray." Egon said.  
"Fair enough. One more problem, Ray's not going to want to leave his sister here." Peter replied.  
"Don't worry about him Venkman, he'll have no choice." Egon said turning to walk to Ray.  
"What's going on Spengler?" Ray asked Egon.  
"Janine and I are taking you to the hospital right now." Egon explained.  
"No, I'm not going. I'm staying here. My sister's here for pete sake!" Ray yelled.  
"Calm down, Ray. You have to go. Do you want to die? Besides, Venkman's staying here to look out for Roxanna. Everything's going to be OK Ray, just as long as you come with Janine and I." Egon said calmly.  
Ray looked at Peter, then at Egon, then at Janine, then he surveyed himself. He paused for a few seconds, took in a deep breath then answered, "Fine, I'll go. Please get my sister back to me safely, Venkman. You have to."  
"Hey, you may not be able to trust me on many things, but you have to trust me on this one, Ray. I'll get Roxanna back to you if I have to die doing it. You just go to the hospital and get better buddy." Venkman smiled.  
Janine and Egon lifted up Ray carefully, and with a scream from Ray they carried him out to the Ecto-1 to go to the hospital. Peter listened as the car sped away. He had told Ray the total truth, he would get Roxanna back even if it meant he had to die doing so. 


End file.
